


Le vie di Tiamat sono infinite

by IperOuranos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fantasy, Gen, Implied Bestiality, Implied Sexual Content, Shapeshifting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Un sacerdote di Tiamat finisce in qualche modo a lavorare come tuttofare per due draghi. Nessuno dei tre capisce esattamente cosa sia successo.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kaos Borealis Secret Santa 2020





	Le vie di Tiamat sono infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dagda16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/gifts).



« Non credo tu capisca bene quello che intendo. Insomma, so che per voi è difficile comprendere anche i concetti più basilari, ma cerca di seguire il mio ragionamento, okay? »

Il drago nero si lasciò cadere sulla pancia, accucciandosi come se non avesse più la forza di stare in piedi. Avvolse delicatamente la coda intorno al corpo, la punta spinata si adagiò poco lontano dal muso. Il suo interlocutore decise che era un buon momento per avere l'ardire di entrare nello spazio vitale di una creatura così maestosa, e si arrampicò sulle spine, attento a non farsi sciogliere qualche lembo di pelle da secrezioni acide di cui non si era accorto.

Il drago, dal canto suo, sembrava talmente immerso nella sua disquisizione filosofica da non accorgersi del silenzioso assalto alla sua privacy.

« È una questione naturale, capisci? Non posso certo darvene una colpa, voi siete creature inferiori. Ci pensi mai che io sono quasi vecchio quanto la tua intera razza? Dà una certa prospettiva alle cose, vero? Insomma, come può pensare quel borioso, fastidioso, rumoroso sottoesemplare di drago che io possa tenere in casa mia uno di voi e trattarlo come qualcosa di diverso dal cibo?! Sei solo uno stupido essere umano, non riesco neanche a vedere dove sei quando parliamo, quanto potrà mai--- HEY. CHE STAI FACENDO. »

L'umano in questione sorrise soddisfatto, ignorando totalmente il modo in cui il drago nero cercava di allungare sempre di più il collo per allontanarsi dal suo affettuoso assalto. Faceva piccoli scatti nervosi sotto di lui, ma senza mai davvero togliergli il prezioso appoggio.

« Non te la prendere così, ti stavo consolando! Sai, dicono che gli abbracci e le coccole migliorino l'umore. Magari funziona anche con te. »

Il fragore profondo del ringhio emesso dal drago fece tremare la pila di monete d'oro su cui elegantemente giaceva il suo corpo sottile, con il risultato che si trovò senza appoggio sotto le zampe posteriori e dovette incespicare un poco per ritrovarlo. Decise di dare la colpa a quel piccolo incidente diplomatico per il modo in cui l'umano sembrava aver totalmente ignorato le sue fiere manifestazioni di disappunto.

« Non ti agitare! Rovinerai l'atmosfera. Su, sta fermo. Guarda qui, sotto il collo ti si stanno cambiando tutte le scaglie assieme, ci credo che sei nervoso! »

L'umano si allungò da una parte per prendere lo stupido aggeggio che quello scherzo di drago del suo compagno gli aveva creato, e si mise a grattare delicatamente le scaglie sotto il suo collo, facendo in modo che quelle rovinate dagli acidi lentamente lasciassero il posto a quelle nuove.

Shamael, il drago nero anziano, terrore delle paludi, figlio delle notti più oscure, mago e cacciatore raffinato e conosciuto in tutto il regno, decise che i grattini erano piacevoli. Forse, per ora, l'umano poteva anche non mangiarselo.

\----

Baidar era un sacerdote molto conosciuto, nella sua città. Le piazze si riempivano per ascoltarlo, la gente cercava il suo saggio consiglio, persino chi non seguiva il draconico culto della dea Tiamat chiedeva a lui una parola di conforto.

Era fermamente convinto che fosse stata proprio la sua amata dea a dargli quel prezioso premio che ora si ritrovava per le mani. La possibilità di servire due draghi antichi era qualcosa che Baidar non si era mai immaginato, neanche nei suoi più nascosti sogni. La notte, quando pregava Tiamat dal suo giaciglio, non aveva mai osato chiedere una ricompensa tale.

Era stato il drago blu, Sundather, a trovarlo.

Era una vagamente infelice giornata di primavera, e quegli infedeli delle guardie cittadine l'avevano cacciato dalla piazza centrale della città, accampando scuse senza fondamento. Lo avevano chiamato pazzo. Eretico. Avevano detto che la gente rideva di lui. Ma non era vero! Tutti lo acclamavano! Erano loro, figli dei Sette Dei, chiusi e ciechi alla realtà della vita a non poter capire.

Era stato in quel momento, mentre con grazia e diplomazia si alzava in piedi pulendosi le vesti e inveendo contro le guardie, che un uomo dall'aspetto quasi etereo si era presentato davanti a lui.

« Mi perdoni, buon uomo, posso chiederle che paramenti indossate? Non credo di averli mai visti. »

Baidar, fiero dell'ennesima persona già pronta a convertirsi alla causa grazie al suo carisma, aveva rizzato la schiena e allargato un sorrisetto.

« Questi, mio curioso avventore, sono i sacri simboli di Tiamat, dea draconica che protegge tutti noi e ascolta ogni nostra preghiera. »

L'uomo si era messo a ridere a bassa voce, poi gli aveva teso la mano.

« Io sono Sundather, mio fervente amico. Le sue parole sono estremamente allettanti. Le andrebbe di seguirmi nei miei affari e spiegarmi meglio? »

Ovviamente, il sacerdote non poteva declinare un'offerta simile. Aveva avvolto subito la mano dell'uomo tra le proprie, agitandola su e giù un paio di volte, un grosso sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

« Ma certo! Vedrà, non si pentirà del tempo donatomi. Le aprirò gli occhi su un mondo di cui lei non immagina neanche l'esistenza. »

Guardando indietro, Baidar si sarebbe vergognato parecchio di quelle parole dette con leggerezza a una creatura il cui potere non poteva neanche immaginare. Ma onestamente, come avrebbe potuto immaginare qualcosa di simile? 

« Allora, signor Sundather, giusto? Mi dica, che cosa la porta in città? »

« Sono un mercante di oggetti... esotici. Ho alcuni ottimi clienti in città. »

« Oh! E quali oggetti, se posso permettermi? »

« Giochi erotici. »

Baidar si era quasi strozzato con la propria stessa saliva, a quella risposta. L'uomo, che sembrava uscire direttamente dalle storie che i menestrelli raccontavano di sperduti paesi desertici a oriente, si era limitato a ridere di gusto alla sua reazione.

« Ferisco forse la sua sensibilità, sacerdote? »

Baidar aveva scosso un paio di volte la testa, mentre cercava di trovare di nuovo l'aria per respirare. 

« No, assolutamente! È stato solo inaspettato, temo. Sono curioso, le andrebbe di fare uno scambio? Io le parlo di Tiamat, e lei mi racconta meglio il suo lavoro. »

\----

Da quel giorno, la vita di Baidar aveva preso una piega... inaspettata. Singolare. Strana? Non sapeva che aggettivi usare. L'unica cosa che sapeva era che Tiamat gli aveva donato quella nuova possibilità, quindi perché non coglierla senza porsi domande? 

Sundather e Shamael erano i draghi più grossi e maestosi che Baidar avesse mai visto. Erano anche gli unici che aveva visto, se doveva essere sincero, ma questo non diminuiva il loro fascino! 

Doveva esserci l'artiglio della Regina dei Draghi Cromatici dietro quello che era successo, perché Baidar era andato davvero molto vicino all'essere mangiato senza possibilità di salvezza. E per vicino intendeva che le sue vesti erano state totalmente sciolte dalla saliva acida di Shamael, e aveva perfettamente sentito i suoi denti graffiare le proprie spalle. Solo le parole di Sundather avevano convinto il drago nero a fermarsi, almeno per quel momento. 

Bisognava comunque dare a Shamael ciò che era suo. Aveva cercato di mangiarlo almeno quattro volte, ed era molto astuto e veloce, oltre che un abile utilizzatore della magia Drow, per qualche arcano motivo. Baidar era onorato di sentirsi una preda per una creatura come lui. 

Ma alla fine, Sundather era sempre riuscito a convincerlo a lasciarlo stare, cosa di cui Baidar era comunque piuttosto grato. Proprio adesso che poteva servire due draghi, non voleva di certo morire in fretta!

« Shamael, devi ammettere che Baidar ha del talento. »

Commentò Sundather un giorno, mentre finiva distrattamente di sgranocchiare una delle prede che lo stesso sacerdote aveva brillantemente condotto alla loro tana. Non era facile convincere dei viaggiatori ad addentrarsi così a fondo nella palude scura e carica di magia nera che era l'amata casa di Shamael, ma Baidar sapeva essere molto convincente. Mica per niente tutti in città lo adoravano.

Shamael lasciò un ringhio basso, chiudendo meglio le ali contro la propria schiena e affondando parte del muso nel cumulo delle sue amate monete d'oro su cui ancora giaceva. Sbuffò una volta, facendone volare alcune qua e là, per poi scuotere il grosso muso un paio di volte.

« Potrebbe avere la sua utilità. In fondo. »

Baidar riusciva perfettamente a vedere il sorrisetto sul muso di Sundather, anche se stava ancora masticando.

« Oh sì, sono sicuro che abbia le sue utilità... ricordo qualcosa a riguardo. »

« Ok ok basta questa conversazione può finire qua--- »

Baidar agitò le braccia, cercando di zittire il drago blu, che invece si mise a ridere di più.

« Hey, Shamael! L'umano si vergogna! Secondo me ti assomiglia molto più di quanto credi. »

Shamael sembrava combattuto tra il ridere di Baidar e il sentirsi offeso per le parole di Sundather, quindi alla fine optò per una delle sue reazioni più comuni: sbuffare con forza e voltare il muso dall'altra parte, ignorando totalmente l'esistenza degli altri due. Baidar decise di essergli parecchio grato. 

Sundather allungò una zampa, e con un artiglio spinse (quasi facendolo cadere) il sacerdote più vicino a sé. Lui si sedette contro il suo collo, sperando che il drago blu avesse deciso di lasciar cadere il discorso. Ma evidentemente si era dimenticato di chi stava parlando.

« Non ti preoccupare, potremo ripetere molto presto. Però possibilmente questa volta con qualche accortezza in più. Mi inventerò qualcosa, in fondo è il mio campo. Sono sicuro che apprezzerai i risultati. »

Baidar avvampò di nuovo, chiedendosi se in fondo non era meglio farsi mangiare subito e farla finita, invece di farsi prendere in giro a quel modo. Ma era anche curioso, cosa che il drago blu sapeva e si stava divertendo a sfruttare contro di lui.

« Basta! Va bene, ho capito, ci sto, ovviamente! Non c'è bisogno di insistere! »

« Abbassa la voce, umano. »

Evidentemente le sue lamentele avevano risvegliato Shamael dal suo stato di alta offesa, e il drago nero aveva deciso di degnarli della sua voce tonante.

Baidar sorrise allegro, ignorando l'irritazione che l'altro si era così tanto sforzato di mostrare.

« Oh andiamo, in fondo lo so che ti piace la mia compagnia. Ti sei anche fatto fare i grattini stamattina. »

Il movimento fu così veloce che Baidar non vide nulla. Un secondo era tutto tranquillo, e quello dopo le fauci aperte di Shamael erano attorno a lui, l'unica cosa che impediva loro di chiudersi sul suo corpo era la coda spessa di Sundather. Baidar deglutì una volta, poi allungò una mano ad accarezzare uno dei denti del drago nero, sperando che quello fosse abbastanza gentile da rendere innocuo l'acido con la sua magia e evitare gli si sciogliesse una mano. Forse non era il momento migliore per chiedere una cosa simile, ma alla fine il suo piano funzionò uguale. Shamael ringhiava tanto, ma alla fine era un coccolone. Più o meno...

« Shamael, smettila di cercare di addentare Baidar. E Baidar, sono sicuro tu possa evitare di avere un'erezione ogni volta che Shamael cerca di mangiarti...? »

Il sacerdote fece un piccolo salto, a quel commento divertito del drago blu. Borbottò un pochino, ma decise di non rispondere. 

Shamael, dal canto suo, non riuscì a trattenere una risata divertita, che a quanto pareva l'aveva messo abbastanza di buonumore da lasciarlo andare e tornare ad appoggiare la testa sulle sue monete.

Era una vita... particolare. Ma Baidar era contento di servire i figli della sua amata dea. In fondo, chi non vorrebbe passare le sue giornate a sentirsi il prossimo pasto di creature tanto maestose?

  
  



End file.
